


В режиме ожидания

by Scheinbar



Series: Приступы любви [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/pseuds/Scheinbar
Summary: Ведж застрял на дождливой планете, а Люк знает парочку не совсем джедайских трюков, чтобы согреться. Написано на ФБ-2016. Огромное спасибо nashbrik за отбечивание.





	

Люк часто задавался вопросом, как Йода смог прожить столько лет один. Его самого неудержимо тянуло ко всему живому. После сухого, безжизненного Татуина, после пустого равнодушного космоса живая Сила новой столицы Республики казалась ему раем. Однако, даже рай не был идеален.

– О, великий магистр! - Хан буквально вломился в комнаты Люка, оставив нервно топчущегося Трипио за спиной, – призываю вас сойти со своего сияющего чего бы то ни было и составить мне компанию!

Хан поднял бутылку с отличный кореллианским бренди. Скайуокер мягко рассмеялся.

– Мы с Леей уверены, что ты тоже чувствуешь Силу.

– Да я просто хорошо знаю вас, – Хан подхватил два стакана и поставил на стол перед Люком, – когда стоит выпить с одним и сходить на свиданье с другой.

– Кажется, спокойствие в Новой Республике лежит на твоих плечах, – иронично заметил Люк.

– Ну, а с ним и судьба галактики! – Хан чокнулся своим стаканом о край стакана Люка, - за друзей!

– За друзей, – повторил Люк и выпил. Алкоголь тут же согрел его, и он расслабился, – Обычно Лея присылает ко мне Трипио.

– Я сам пришёл, – Хан махнул рукой и снова наполнил их стаканы, - разбойный эскадрон возвращается через пару часов. Мон Мотма жаждет отправить их на очередную миссию, а Акбар хочет дать им время выдохнуть. У нас на счету любой человек, умеющий хоть как-то долететь от одной планеты до другой.

– Ведж мне ничего не говорил.

– А он и не скажет, – Хан фыркнул, – вы же идеальная пара.

– Перестань, – Люк выпил второй стакан залпом, – ничего не было.

– Ваше «ничего не было» тянется с самого Хота. На вас уже делают ставки, – Хан широко ухмыльнулся.

– Ты тоже поставил? – Люк устало потер лоб.

– Эй, я поставил на то, что рано или поздно вы заживете долго и счастливо и заведете много маленьких крестокрылов! - Хан снова наполнил стакан Люка.

– Пусть с тобой в этом пребудет Сила! – Люк выпил третий стакан и поморщился.

***

 

К ангарам он пришел все еще чувствуя легкий хмель. Он мог бы протрезветь, но какая-то часть его была уверена, что тогда он не сможет поговорить с Веджем, а поговорить стоило. Люк замедлил шаг и невольно улыбнулся. Образ друга легко появлялся в памяти, и так же легко джедай мог отыскать его среди миллионов других существо на планете. Люку нравилось дотрагиваться до его подвижного, стремительного разума и видеть, что Ведж заметил его присутствие. Антиллес при этом запинался на полуслове и бросал в сторону Люка предупреждающие взгляды.

Около ангара он почувствовал возмущение в Силе. Неприятный зуд заставил поежиться. Что там? Он не чувствовал горькой волны боли, которая всегда сопровождала тех, чьи товарищи погибли в битве. Сейчас он ощущал... тревогу.

– Что случилось? – Спросил он у одного из техников.

– Разбойный эскадрон не вернулся. На обратном пути им дали задание проверить работу буровых установок и, кажется, там что-то произошло.

– Подготовьте мой крестокрыл.

– Но сэр, мы не получали приказ руководства о спасательной миссии.

– Р2 скоро будет здесь. Готовьте крестокрыл. Под мою ответственность.

Люк подошел к терминалу связи и вызвал сестру.

– Лея?

– Ты уже знаешь, - принцесса спешно закалывала растрепанные после сна волосы, - полетишь?

– Да. Мне готовят корабль.

– Я послала запрос на твой вылет. Акбар его одобрил.

– Спасибо, – Люк как никогда был рад тому, что сестра его понимает.

– Люк. Все будет хорошо, - Лея улыбнулась брату, – они опытные пилоты. Акбар вообще не видел необходимости тебя отправлять.

***

 

Тихий свист Арту вытащил его из медитации, когда они подлетали к системе М7. Люк моргнул пару раз и звезды перестали расплываться в глазах.

– Скайуокер?

– Это я, – Люк подключил все системы, переводя корабль на режим полной функциональности,– есть новости?

– Не самые лучшие, - Люк наконец увидел стайку крестокрылов около планеты, на которой располагались бурильные установки, – Антиллес отправился вниз, чтобы проверить оборудование и экипаж.

– И? Он что, забыл, как сажать крестокрыл?

– Над планетой почти постоянный шторм с редкими перерывами. Мы не можем получить сигнал и не знаем, приземлился он или нет.

– Как на Дагоба... – пробормотал Люк и спросил уже громко, по общей связи, – Когда он спустился?

– Часов двадцать назад. Может нет смысла поднимать панику?

– Нет, здесь что-то не так. Я отправлюсь вниз. Свяжитесь с центром, пусть пришлют корабль побольше крестокрыла на случай, если понадобится транспортировка.

– Принято.

Арту бибикнул, оповещая о том, что получил координаты, которые использовал Ведж для маневра. Люк потянулся к нему силой, но смог уловить лишь слабое присутствие. По сравнению с обычным ярким ощущением это было практически больно.

***

 

Ведж в очередной раз попытался открыть колпак кабины. Хорошо хоть система вентиляции работала в штатном режиме, и он не мог задохнуться. Однако он мог умереть от голода или обезвоживания, что никак не совпадало с его планами как минимум погибнуть в бою в лучах славы.

– Или попытаться состариться вместе с неким джедаем, – проворчал Ведж себе под нос. Крестокрыл все еще не мог отправить ни одного сигнала и кажется собирался стать его саркофагом. Антиллес откинулся в кресле и вздохнул. Он хотел обратно в космос. Хотел снова почувствовать взгляд Люка. Что, если они больше не встретятся? Он может оставить предсмертную записку, это было бы даже забавно.

– Дорогой Люк, люблю тебя, прости, что так глупо сдох, – пробормотал Ведж.

«Правда любишь?» – раздался в его голове знакомый насмешливый голос.

– Люк? – Ведж подскочил, пытаясь протереть ладонью запотевшее стекло кабины. – Ты где?

«Я рядом. Кажется, на тебя упало дерево и придавило колпак. Посмотрю, что можно сделать.»

– Хорошо, – Антиллес невольно улыбнулся, чувствуя знакомое теплое присутствие. Рядом мелькнул меч Люка, послышалось шипение и глухие удары. Ведж попробовал снова открыть колпак кабины, и наконец механизм поддался.

– Привет, - Люк стоял рядом на крыле, протягивая ему руку, - как ты?

– Порядок, – Ведж выбрался из крестокрыла и потянулся, разминая уставшее тело.

– Установки в паре километров к северу, – Люк повесил меч на пояс, – нам лучше поторопиться.

– Не думаю, что мой крестокрыл сможет сейчас взлететь, – Ведж критически осмотрел повреждения.

– Мы заберем корабли позже. Арту присмотрит за ними. Но транспорт будет не раньше, чем через двенадцать часов. Ты хочешь ждать его здесь, под дождем?

– Не больше, чем ты, – Ведж закрыл корабль и спустился вниз. Под его ногами мягко пружинила густая зелень.

– Иди за мной, – Люк снова снял с пояса меч, – Я прорублю нам проход.

Они продвигались через джунгли невыносимо медленно. Дождь промочил их одежду через несколько минут. Ноги то и дело путались в цепких лианах, а листья норовили оставить порезы на лице и руках. Ведж стиснул зубы и упрямо шагал за Люком, стараясь не отставать.

– Мы пришли, – наконец сказал Скайуокер, остановившись перед огромной серой стеной. Осмотревшись, он увидел дверь и заколотил в нее рукояткой меча. Минут через десять вход открылся, и на пороге показался заспанный работник станции. Признав в них мокрую и злую инспекцию от Новой Республики, он тут же проснулся и засуетился.

Им выделили комнату, пусть одну и маленькую, но в ней был душ, а в нем текла горячая вода. Ведж внезапно осознал, что им с Люком придется провести какое-то время в этой комнате и как-то сразу захотел вернуться в свой крестокрыл.

– Хочешь пойти первым? – Люк стащил мокрый комбинезон и повесил его на спинку стула, – Если хочешь, пойдем вместе.

Ведж во все глаза смотрел на него. Привыкшее к солнечному Татуину тело еще не растеряло остатки загара. Ведж видел светлые пятна шрамов и ему хотелось дотронуться до каждого.

– Эй, это же я, – Люк подошел ближе и улыбнулся. Он помог Антиллесу снять мокрую одежду.

– Да, просто... – Ведж подался вперед и поцеловал Люка, обхватив ладонями его лицо, – Давно хотел это сделать.

– Я знаю, – Люк обвил руками талию Антиллеса и прижался к нему всем телом, – спорим, это не все, что ты хотел сделать?

Скайуокер сделал несколько шагов назад, увлекая за собой Веджа, а потом толкнул его на кровать.

– Я хочу тебя, – Люк склонился над ним и провел ладонями по его плечам, поймал его руки в свои, – Йода учил меня, что джедай должен контролировать свои эмоции, но я больше не могу.

– Боже, ты звучишь как домохозяйка из старого сериала, – Ведж попытался скрыть смущение неловкой шуткой.

– Тогда я просто молча тебя трахну? – предложил Люк, раздвигая коленом его ноги.

– Молча не надо, – Ведж приподнялся и поцеловал Скайуокера.

Люк изучал Веджа так, словно никогда не знал. Его глаза помнили каждый изгиб тела, каждую улыбку. Теперь он запоминал его руками, чувствовал, как Сила скользит по его коже, словно теплый ветер. Люку казалось, что он припал к холодному роднику после целого дня блуждания по пустыне. Плечи, руки, бедра, острые колени — Скайуокер ничего не оставил без внимания, согревая любовника ласками и поцелуями.

– Да хватит! – Ведж выпутался из его рук и перевернулся на живот, выгибая спину и откровенно подставляясь, – давай уже.

– Что за маневры в кровати, – Люк широко провел ладонями по его спине спускаясь от лопаток к бедрам. Ведж выдохнул и сжал пальцами подушку.

– Люк, пожалуйста! – Антиллесу казалось, будто Скайуокер везде, в каждой клеточке его тела, – либо трахни меня, либо отключай свою джедайскую магию!

– Неа, – Люк усмехнулся и склонился ниже, раздвигая ладонями его бедра. Ведж с шумом втянул воздух, когда Люк провел языком вокруг сжатого кольца мышц, толкнулся вперед и прошептал: – расслабься.

Ведж закусил губу, расслабляясь. Он чувствовал дыхание Люка на своей коже. Его член сочился смазкой, и больше всего Веджу хотелось взять его в руку и довести себя до разрядки. Люк заменил язык пальцами, и Ведж вскрикнул, почувствовав короткую вспышку боли. Мышцы поддавались неохотно, но он был так возбужден, что готов был умолять взять его без подготовки.

– Ты такой красивый! – Ведж почувствовал, как Люк медленно входит в него. Он невольно дернулся вперед, но Скайуокер крепко держал его в своих руках. Антиллес почувствовал его шершавую ладонь на своем члене и громко застонал, жмурясь и откидывая голову на плечо Люка. Тот тут же поймал его губы в поцелуй, и Ведж снова почувствовал, как волны Силы захлестывают его. Он никогда не знал других джедаев, и для него Сила и Люк были одним целым. Ведж чувствовал движение Люка в своем теле, в его ушах стучал его пульс, а его голос звучал в голове.

Он пришел в себя через несколько минут, опустошенный, но удовлетворенный как никогда прежде. В ванной послышался шум воды, а через мгновение Ведж поморщился от прикосновений мокрой ткани к коже.

– Тише, надо тебя почистить, – раздался насмешливый голос Люка.

– Ты всегда так? – Пробормотал Ведж, когда Люк вернулся и лег рядом, накрывая их обоих одеялом.

– Как так?

– Я даже думать не могу! – вяло возмутился Ведж, и Люк рассмеялся.

– Если захочешь, то каждый раз.

– Я хочу. Я все хочу... – прошептал Ведж, проваливаясь в сон.

***

 

Утром корабль со станции помог им вытащить крестокрылы и поднять их на орбиту. Отправив разбойный эскадрон вперед и пристыковав корабли к транспортнику, Люк и Ведж отправили сообщение в центр об удачном завершении миссии и закрылись в каюте до возвращения в столицу.

– Ты знаешь, что на нас делали ставки? – Люк лежал рядом с Веджем, наслаждаясь теплой рукой в своих волосах.

– Конечно знаю. Я тоже поставил, – Антиллес широко ухмыльнулся.

– С кем я связался! – Люк уткнулся лицом в подушку и застонал.

– Кстати, – Ведж деланно разглядывал ногти, – Чуи и Арту тоже ставили.


End file.
